At any moment
by Nouni
Summary: Os. Missing moment de Tentation. POV d'Edward. "Charlie est à l'enterrement." Je refermai le téléphone. Bella n'était plus... Je voulais mourir et les Volturi m'y aideraient. Personne ne pouvait refuser la mort à un homme qui ne désirait plus que cela.


Titre: At any moment

Auteur: Nouni

Rating: K+ donc pour tous

Résumé: Os. Missing moment de Tentation. POV d'Edward. « Charlie est à l'enterrement » Je refermai le téléphone. Bella n'était plus... Je voulais mourir et les Volturi m'y aideraient. Personne ne pouvait refuser la mort à un homme qui ne désirait plus que cela...

Disclamer: Rien de tout ça n'est à moi, peut-être le scénario et encore, il est grandement guidé par le tome 2 de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Voilà, une petite envie d'écrire quelque chose que j'aurais voulu lire. La scène se situe dans Tentation -ou New Moon- à partir du moment où Edward croit que Bella est morte jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve à Volterra. Les élèments sont bien sûr inspirés de Tentation mais aussi de renseignements glanés dans des interviews de l'auteur.

Missing moment du tome 2, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

NB: Les pensées des personnes autant que des vampires sont en italique.

* * *

**At any moment**

Une voix chargée de colère me répondit: « Maison Swan? »

J'enchaînai directement, imitant parfaitement la voix de mon père: « Ici le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Puis-je parler à Charlie? » Il fallait que je vérifie.

« Il est absent. » La voix était celle d'un homme, grave et basse.

« Et où est-il? » Je me faisais pressant maintenant. Il fallait que je sache.

Il y eut un long silence, une respiration hâchée puis: « Il est à l'enterrement. »

Je refermai le téléphone.

Ainsi, Rosalie avait dit vrai. Bella, ma Bella était m... Non. Pas ce mot. Tout mais pas ça.

Bella, Bella, Bella... Ce nom résonnait dans mon crâne encore et encore. Il sonnait et résonnait, essayant de trouver une réponse, un écho en moi. Un son familier.

Bella! Et il criait, il hurlait. Pitié, qu'on me dise que c'est une erreur. Pitié!

Oh ma Bella, le prénom tournait en boucle, tourbillonnait, s'emmêlait en une mélopée indistincte, m'emmêlait.

Bella...

Je me rendis à peine compte que je me mutilais le visage de mes ongles, je ne ressentais pas même la moindre douleur. Car rien n'était plus fort, rien n'était plus dévastateur que ma souffrance intérieure. J'aurai juré avoir un coeur alors que ma poitrine se déchirait un peu plus, mon corps hurlait de douleur, ma tête allait exploser.

Même les rats me fuyaient maintenant. Je n'entendais plus les voix portugaises qui chantaient quelques minutes auparavant, deux étages plus bas, loin de mon grenier poussièreux.

Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait. Le monde était vide, le monde n'avait plus de sens. Pas sans Bella...

J'aurais du rester, j'aurais du l'empêcher de se tuer. J'étais parti pour la protèger et au lieu de ça, j'avais provoqué sa mort. Bella, froide, blanche, immobile, morte.

« Tu avais promis Bella, promis de ne pas te faire de mal... » Je chuchotai, ou hurlai, je ne savais même plus. Je voulais oublier ou plutôt ne me souvenir que des bonnes choses. Je voulais mourir... Et, alors que j'allais sombrer avec délectation dans le gouffre vide de toute pensée et de toute vie qui me tendait les bras, une phrase me revint à l'esprit. Une phrase que j'avais prononcée si longtemps auparavant: « On n'irrite pas les Volturi... Sauf à souhaiter mourir... »

Souhaiter mourir... Oui. Les Volturi.

Je me levai alors souplement et grimaçai de dégoût à la vue du lieu où je me terrais depuis je ne sais combien de semaines, là où j'avais perdu la trace de Victoria: un grenier défoncé, habité par les rats et les araignées; désormais effrayés par ma présence.

Un vieil escalier de service longeait la façade de l'immeuble crasseux. Je l'empruntai et me mêlai à la foule brésilienne. Rio de Janeiro. En plein Carnaval. Les couleurs vives se mélangeaient avec les plus sombres, les masques avec les visages découverts, les rois avec les troubadours, les paillettes avec la pluie, les danseuses avec les petits enfants qui riaient sous leurs jupes multicolores...

Etonnamment, cela me rappela encore plus ma différence car, même avec tous ces déguisements, les gens continuaient à me fuir..; Mais peut-être était-ce du à l'odeur que je dégageais... Jamais je n'aurais osé me présenter devant Bella avec cette poussière qui s'incrustait dans mes vêtements dont on ne distinguait même plus la couleur. J'étouffais un rire, avant de ravaler mon soudain accès de joie: Bella n'était plus...

C'est à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je le sortis de ma poche et vérifia l'identité de l'appelant: Alice. J'héistai. Peut-être qu'elle allait m'annoncer que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme erreur, qu'en fait Bella était bien vivante, riant à ses côtés. Mariée, enceinte. Tout plutôt que la mort. J'endurerai tout sauf sa disparition. Non, non, non! C'était Alice qui appelait pour essayer de m'empêcher de faire ce que je projetais. Elle avait eu une vision. Je me demandai un bref instant de quelle façon elle m'avait vu mourir puis, décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance et que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses reproches, je balançai le mobile dans la poubelle la plus proche. Amusé, je songeai un instant à la réaction d'Alice lorsqu'un Brésilien décrocherait à ma place. Puis j'oubliai. J'étais en fin en paix.

La musique retentissait de plus en plus fort autour de moi tandis que je me dirigeais vers un endroit plus calme où j'achetai une chemise blanche et un jean pour passer inaperçu. Enfin, j'attrapai un taxi qui devait me conduire à l'éaéroport. Je devais faire vite. Avant que mes frères et soeurs ne me pourchassent pour m'empêcher de mettre mon pla à exécution: retrouver ma Bella.

Le désespoir me submergea une fois de plus: j'irai en Enfer puisque j'étais dépourvu d'âme et Bella, ma douce Bella, était allée vivre parmi les Anges. Je ne la reverrai jamais. Jamais. Et bien, soit, tout plutôt que de vivre sans elle un siècle de plus.

Je tâchai d'ignorer le chauffeur du taxi qui tentait de me faire parler du carnaval d'un air enjoué. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je n'avais pas l'envie. Je ne l'aurai plus jamais.

Alors que l'on dépassait la marina, je pensai que ce serait là que j'aurais aimé emmené Bella, pour ensuite la conduire en bâteau jusqu'à l'Île d'Esmé. Je songeai à la plage si belle sous l'éclat de la Lune, la chambre bleue que j'aimais tant, l'écume s'échouant sur le rivage ocre et surtout Bella qui y aurait été parfaitement à sa place. Là-bas, j'aurais même pu exaucer son voeu: devenir comme moi. Non! Jamais je ne lui aurai enlevé sa vie. Son âme.

Je n'aurais jamais du partir. Jamais. J'aurais du la protèger comme ma propre vie. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle était: la femme qui m'avait sauvé de mon Minuit éternel. Le Soleil de mes nuits. Ma raison de vivre. Qui était morte. Je poussai un faible gémissement de douleur. Hors de question de revivre ma nuit infinie. J'allais mourir. Et les Volturi m'y aideraient...

Je me rendis à peine compte que j'avais déjà embraqué dans mon vol pour Florence tant je réfléchissais à la suite des évènements. Plan A: j'irais à Volterra et demanderais une audience avec Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Je leur expliquerais la situation, quitte à tout leur révéler, et ils accepteraient. Parce que mon désespoir était ancré sur mes traits; comme le prouvaient les regards à la fois admiratifs et compatissants des autres passagers mais surtout leurs pensées: _Pauvre Ange_, _Un supplicié au bûcher_... Au bûcher. Amusé, je réalisai que le feu serait sûrement la seule façon de me détruire.

Plan B: S'ils refusaient -et c'était possible connaissant l'affection qu'avait Aro pour Carlisle-, alors je les obligerais à exaucer mon souhait. Plusieurs idées me vinrent à l'esprit: une série de meurtres dans leur ville si chère, attaquer leur garde supposée invincible, soulever une voiture au-dessus de ma tête... Tout pour m'exposer. Pour les faire réagir. J'espèrai juste qu'ils feraient vite...

Je ne fis attention ni à la vue splendide, ni aux regards des autres passagers et encore moins au temps qui filait. Depuis combien de temps étais-je parti? Six mois? Sept plutôt, je crois. J'avais l'impression que j'étais âgé d'un siècle de plus, que cent années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'avais admiré Bella, la dernière fois que je l'avais embrassé, la dernière et ultime fois que je l'avais blessé. Détruit. J'aurais du me douter que Bella était de celles qui ne changent jamais d'avis. Bien sûr qu'elle était têtue comme une mule!

Mais pourquoi mettre fin à ses jours? Ce cher Mike n'avait-il pu lui rendre son sourire? Et Angela, ne me devait-elle pas ça après mon intervention pour qu'elle sorte avec Ben? Et ce... Jacob, ce loup que Bella semblait tant estimer? N'avaient-ils rien fait? Ou Bella ne les avait-elle pas laissé faire tout simplement? Bella, toujours si bornée...

Je ne me rendis compte que l'avion avait atterri que lorsque les passagers se levèrent. Je détachai ma ceinture et suivis la foule, ne me permettant plus de penser. Arrivé sur le parking, je repèrai une voiture qui était l'exacte réplique de celle sagement rangée dans notre garage à Forks: une Aston Martin Vanquish. Que Rosalie avait failli réduire en -petits- morceaux lorsqu'elle avait appris que Bella savait tout sur notre nature, sur notre famille. J'esquissai un demi-sourire en me rappelant qu'il avait fallu l'action conjuguée d'Emmet, de Jasper de de Carlisle pour l'empêcher de m'enterrer vivant...

J'ouvris la portière et démarrai sans difficulté -un siècle d'expérience- avant de sortir en trombe du parking et de prendre la direction de Volterra. A partir de l'instant où le compteur dépassa les 150 kilomètres à l'heure, je repoussai toute pensée concernant Bella pour me concentrer sur une seule chose: la façon de présenter ma requête aux Volturi. J'allais devoir être convaincant mais le don d'Aro m'aiderait: à partir du moment où il me toucherait et verrait mon histoire, personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait refuser la mort à un homme qui ne désirait plus que cela... Au pire, il me resterait le plan B.

Fort de cette certitude, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder une fois de plus jusqu'à l'arrivée. Volterra. La ville avait été batie en haut d'une colline verdoyante. L'à-pic dominait la vallée alentour et les murailles médiévales surplombaient une route sinueuse emplie de voitures. La Saint-Marcus. Quelle ironie! Des dizaines de milliers de visiteurs seraient là -des témoins à mes futures exactions prévues dans le plan B.

J'abandonnai la voiture le long d'un sentier forestier afin d'éviter la longue attente et courai -à vitesse humaine- jusqu'à la porte principale où un garde vêtu de rouge me laissa passer, comme tous les touristes alentour. Je repèrai près de moi deux fillettes habillées de robes vermeille qui babillaient à l'adresse de leurs parents excédés le conte de Marcus, chasseur de vampires et héros de Volterra. Moi, je les trouvai adorables et rêvai quelques secondes à ces deux jeunes enfants se trouvant entre Bella et moi. Une famille. Je me ressaisis vite et, me retenant de me coller une gifle pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser ces bêtises, je me dirigeai vers le château et la grande tour qui servait de lieu d'habitation -et de trône- aux légendaires Volturi.

Je m'interrogeais sur la meilleure façon de signaler ma présence quand la porte en fer forgée s'ouvrit devant moi. Soulagé de ne pas devoir -pour l'instant- faire de scandale, je franchis l'entrée et pénétrai dans un hall luxueux prolongé par un ascenceur. Je m'avançai et une fois dedans, appuyai sur le bouton 'secrètariat' tout en souriant: un secrètariat dans un repaire de vampires?! J'aurais tout vu...

Avec un tintement retentissant, la porte s'ouvrit et je m'engageai dans un long couloir menant à un comptoir occupé par une... humaine?! Celle-ci m'adressa un sourie poli et sussura: « Soyez le bienvenue. Veuillez patienter quelques instants, on va venir vous chercher. »

Interloqué, je prêtai attention à ses pensées plus que troublantes: _J'espère que c'est Félix qui va venir... Oh! J'aimerai tellement qu'il me choisisse comme compagne et peut-être procèder à ma transformation... _Je baissai la tête, les yeux écarquillés fixant sans la voir la moquette vert foncé qui recouvrait le sol. Ainsi, d'autres humains que Bella désiraient devenir comme nous. Le souhait de cette femme était sans aucun doute l'immortalité. Pour cela, elle était prête à se nourrir d'êtres humains, elle avait pourtant sûrement vu les victimes des Volturi; Comment peut...

Je fus interrompu par de nouvelles pensées. Vampiriques cette fois. _Gianna, comme j'aurais plaisir à te tuer lorsque l'heure sera venue..._ Ah. Visiblement, ce vampire -le dénommé Félix- au teint olivâtre et aux iris pourpres ne comptait pas du tout réaliser le rêve de la pauvre secrètaire. Ses pensées m'assaillaient toujours. _Aro me donnera la permission bientôt. Bientôt Gianna..._ Et bien, j'espèrai qu'elle profiterait de ses derniers jours... _Tiens donc, qui c'est celui-là?! Les yeux dorés... Aro disait donc vrai: il y en a des différents, trop faibles et trop lâches pour se nourrir de sang humain. Des fous!_

« Bonjour, je suis Félix. Suis-moi, les Volturi vont te recevoir. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et de le suivre à travers de longs couloirs éclairés à la torche jusqu'à une porte qui semblait indestructible. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner le courage nécessaire et, précédé par Félix, j'entrai dans une salle caverneuse où se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes.

Le silence s'installa à mon arrivée tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi et me dévisageaient. Leurs pensées résonnaient de questions sans intérêt et je commençais déjà à me lasser lorsqu'une aura plus lumineuse que les autres s'imposa à moi: _Enfin, le voilà._

Je repèrai l'homme -non, le vampire- qui avait parlé: Aro sans doute. Vêtu d'une longue tunique noire, les cheveux longs très sombres et les yeux étrangement voilés, le chef des Volturi s'avançait à ma rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Bienvenue à toi cher ami. Je te présente mes frères: Marcus » L'homme aux cheveux également bruns semblait s'enuyer à mourir tandis qu'une étrange mélopée lancinante retentissait dans son esprit: _Didyme, Didyme, Didyme..._ répétée à l'infini. « Et Caïus » Lui était hargneux et je sus immédiatement qu'il valait mieux ne pas se risquer à provoquer sa colère. Même ses gardes se tenaient à une distance prudente de lui. « Laisse-moi te présenter également mes plus fidèles: Félix, que tu connais déjà, Démetri, Jane » L'homme me regardait cruellement et la petite fille aux cheveux très courts semblait fragile « Voilà son frère, Alec » Semblable en tout point à sa soeur « Et enfin, Chelsea »

J'hochai la tête à l'entente de chaque prénom puis m'inclinant légèrement face à Aro, dit: « Bonjour. Merci de bien vouloir me recevoir, Aro. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi... Peux-tu te présenter et nous signifier le motif de cette visite, cher ami? »

Je décidai d'être direct: « Je me nomme Edward Cullen et je viens ici demander le droit de mourir. »

Aussitôt, la salle s'emplit de murmures interrogateurs et les pensées de chacun tourbillonnaient sans cesse; cependant, un mot retentissait partout: _Fou!_

Aro sembla se ressaisir et leva la main devant lui, stoppant ainsi tout chuchotement. Le silence revint, assourdissant. Le vieux vampire reprit la parole: « Mourir? Le fils de Carlisle Cullen? Mais pourquoi? »

Je m'apprêtai à me lancer dans un long discours quand je me souvins d'une chose. Je lui tendis la main et répondit: « Venez voir par vous-même. »

Interloqué, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'effleurer mes doigts des siens. Soudain, ce fut comme si je me repassais le fil de ma vie à toute vitesse. Je revis ma naissance et mes premières années près de Carlisle, la venue d'Esmé, ma rebellion et la découvert de mon don, Rosalie, Emmet Jasper, Alice puis le vide: des dizaines d'années monotones, le purgatoire qu'était le lycée, les nuits passées à réfléchir sur ma condition... Puis la scène s'éclaira: Bella. Son arrivée, ma tua cantante. Bella, blanche, allongée sur le sol après s'être évanouie, Bella dormant, Bella prononçant mon prénom, Bella dans la clairière, dans mes bras, ses baisers, ses yeux... Puis Jasper. La scène de l'anniversaire. Mes doutes, ma décision. Mes adieux, mes mensonges: « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... » Et enfin, la fin: l'appel de Rosalie. La fin. Mourir. L'Enfer. Enfin.

Aro se dégagea comme si on l'avait brûlé et murmura: « Jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel désespoir Edward. Je suis désolé. » J'acceptai sa compassion d'un signe de tête et espèrai qu'il allait faire , c'était sans compter le côté théâtral d'Aro qui se tourna vers sa Cour et s'exclama: « Mes chers amis, mes chers frères,. Voilà une situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Ce jeune homme que voilà, qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang animal... » _Lâche_, murmura Félix. « ...demande à mourir. » _Fou,_ chuchota Démétri, _je m'occuperai de toi volontiers et tu regretteras ta demande..._

Caïus semblait ravi d'avoir enfin un peu de distraction tandis que Marcus était totalement indifférent, concentré sur un visage féminin, jeune et de grande beauté. _Didyme... _Aro fixa ses yeux dans les miens et reprit: « Ce garçon, dôté d'un don exceptionnel demande à ce que les bienfaiteurs Volturi le tuent car il est tombé amoureux d'une humaine, qui est morte... »

Quelques ricanements retentirent et c'est Jane qui prit la parole: « Il l'a tué, c'est ça? » Je grognai, retroussant mes lèvres sur mes dents tandis qu'elle me toisait en souriant.

« Non, ma chère. Edward a rencontré sa tua cantante mais sa raison et son amour ont été les plus forts: il ne l'a pas mordu. »

« Folie! Personne ne peut résister au chant du sang de la tua cantante! » rétorque Alec.

« Douterais-tu de mon talent, Alec? » Le ton d'Aro restait doux, comme s'il parlait à son fils mais ses prunelles demeuraient froides et je devinai la peur dans celles du jeune garçon. « Non maître. »

Le souverain lui toucha la joue, signe de pardon et continua son discours: « Mes frères, Edward veut mourir, allons-nous accèder à sa demande? »

Aro se tourna de nouveau vers moi et m'effleurant du bout des doigs, me fit passer un message destiné à moi seul: « Nous allons délibérer. Félix va te raccompagner jusqu'au hall puis, lorsque notre décision sera prise, nous te rappellerons. »

Je soupirai puis, avec un sourire poli, m'effaçai suivi du garde après un ultime merci.

Il me sembla qu'il s'était passées des heures avant qu'on ne me fasse revenir dans la salle de pierre. Le temps semblait s'être égréné à la lenteur de l'érosion d'une montagne; d'autant plus que j'avais été obligé de subir les babillages incessants -parlés et pensés- de Gianna à Félix. Ce dernier s'était réjoui de sa manipulation, il s'était ravi à l'idée de bientôt trahir sa confiance et de la tuer, lentement dans des images qui m'avaient répugnées. Félix était un félin, il aimait jouer avec sa nourriture...

Enfin, j'avais perçu les pas légèrs de Jane, qui m'avait ramené face à ceux qui détenaient mon destin -mon salut- entre leurs mains. Aro m'accueillit avec un large sourire tandis que je remarquai que la pièce était anormalement vide: il ne restait que les trois frères, Jane, Alec, Chelsea et Félix; même les épouses avaient été écartées.

Le vampire le plus influent de tous prit alors la parole ; et je me refusai à écouter ses pensées, préférant entendre de sa bouche la sentence: « Edward, nous avons pris notre décision. Tu possèdes un pouvoir incroyable et te tuer serait du gâchis. C'est pourquoi nous avons conclu que nous n'accèderons pasà ta requête. Je te propose cependant une alternative: rejoins-nous, deviens un membre de ma garde personnelle et je ferai de toi le plus puissant de tous, je te ferai oublier ton existence passé. Tu seras heureux Edward, je te le promets. »

Trop hébété pour répondre, je ne fis que secouer la tête, desespéré. Bien, passons au plan B. Soudain, je rugis et tentai de me jeter sur Aro mais Félix, ayant prévu mon attaque, se posta devant leurs maîtres. Fou de rage, mon force se décupla et, en l'alliant avec ma vitesse surhumaine, je parvins à envoyer le garde faire connaissance avec le mur. Je me retrouvai ainsi devant la minuscule Jane qui arborait un sourire méprisant. Elle me fixa de ses yeux pourpres et... la douleur me terrassa.

Chaque parcelle de mon corps brûlait et je mobilisais toute ma volonté pour me retenir de hurler. La petite ricana et, me toisant alors que j'étais recroquevillé à ses pieds, elle sussura: « Veux-tu vraiment mourir, Vampire? »

Je lui rendis son regard et répondis avec hargne: « Tue-moi, petite fille. »

La colère la submergea tandis que la douleur augmentait encore, atteignait son paroxysme. La jeune fille cracha alors: « Je ne peux pas mais sache que j'aurais beaucoup aimé m'occuper de toi, insolent! » et la souffrance devient moins forte puis ténue avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Je me relevai avec souplesse et décidai de jouer ma dernière carte: diviser pour mieux règner... Je sondai rapidement l'esprit de Marcus, trouvai une réponse puis lui lançai: « Marcus, où est Didyme? Est-elle morte? » Son regard s'alluma tel un brasier et il redevint lucide à l'annonce du prénom de sa défunte bien-aimée. Je scannai alors les pensées d'Aro qui tentait de me les dissimuler, en vain. Ah. « Morte oui. Mais sais-tu qui a perpétré ce meurtre Marcus? Aro n'a pas supporté que tu veuilles t'enfuir avec elle, elle était sa petite soeur et toi, un des piliers de sa dynastie. Marcus, Aro a tué l'amour de ta vie. Il a tué Didyme... »

Le meurtrier me toisa et hurla à Jane de me faire taire. Si j'espèrais qu'être préparé à la douleur m'épargnerait, je me trompai lourdement. La souffrance revint aussi forte mais je tâchai tout de même de me concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Marcus sembla enfin se réveiller de sa transe: il poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur son frèe en hurlant: « C'était toi! Tu n'avais pas le droit faux frère! » Caïus observait la scène avec intérêt et plaisir; il attendait ça depuis tellement de temps...

Aro se débattait comme il le pouvait mais son frère enragé était bien trop fort. Et, au moment où la machoire de Marcus allait se refermer sur sa gorge, Chelsea intervint et posa sa main sur le front de l'assaillant. Elle utilisa son don pour influencer et museler son esprit, pour le faire redevenir l'homme qui obéissait sans rechigner à Aro, celui qui pensait que son âme soeur avait été tuée par un vampire étranger. Son regard redevint vide tandis que la douleur présente dans tout mon corps refluait une nouvelle fois.

Aro se releva, échevelé, puis la voix chargée de colère, s'adressa une dernière fois à moi: « Edward, malgrè le chaos que tu as réussi à instaurer ici, je ne te tuerai pas. Je crois qu'il serait bien que tu vives avec ta souffrance encore un peu. Néanmoins, en l'hommage à ton talent, je renouvelle ma proposition: veux-tu te joindre à nous? »

Je laissai ma respiration se calmer puis, le ton posé, répondit: « Non, merci, Aro. Je vais maintenant vous laisser en paix et quitter la ville. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Adieu Aro, Marcus, Caïus. »

Je quittai la salle,, n'entendit que faiblement le rire étouffé de Caïus et la menace de Félix, passai devant une Gianna interloquée de me voir vivant et sortis enfin de la tour maudite. Je croisai un groupe de touristes qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le château; précédés par une splendide jeune femme mais les ignorai et continuai ma route.

J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas été capable de tuer Victoria. J'avais failli à protèger Bella et voilà que je n'avais même pas réussi à provoquer ma propre mort. Cependant, il me restait encore un espoir. Mon dernier espoir.

J'observai la Soleil se lever au-dessus des remparts de la cité, parant le ciel d'Italie de couleurs sanglantes. Sanglantes... Il me vint soudain une idée...Les Volturi avaient interdit aux vampires de tuer des humains dans leur ville. Si je chassais ici ne serait-ce qu'un pauvre mendiant, ils seraient obligés de me punir. De façon définitive.

Ayant pris ma décision, je longeai les murailles en tâchant de repèrer une proie. Cet homme, là-bas, était en train d'observer les deux fillettes vêtues de rouge que j'avais déjà aperçues hier soir. Il les observait et Oh mon Dieu! avait les plus révoltantes pensées à leur égard. Voilà à quoi me servait mon don: punir ceux que la Justice avait épargnés. Cet homme allait mourir et je ferai d'une pierre deux coups: je mettrai fin à sa vie de meurtrier -Oh comme ses pensées me donnaient la nausée!- et Félix se ferait un plaisir de mettre fin à la mienne.

Alors que je cherchai un prétexte pour attirer l'homme loin des enfants et ainsi, le tuer sans témoins, un visage s'imposa à mon esprit. Carlisle. Lui qui avait toujours eu confiance moi, lui qui m'avait toujours aidé, j'allais le trahir dans mes derniers instans... Non, je ne pouvais pas rejeter un siècle d'abstinence pour servir mon propre intérêt; je respecterai le choix de mon père et de toute ma famille jusqu'au bout. Je ne tuerai pas cet homme; mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser libre de commettre les exactions qu'il projetait.

Je m'approchai donc d'un policier et lui confiai que l'homme là-bas, oui celui avec le blouson bleu, avait une arme à feu dans sa poche arrière. Comment je le savais? Je l'avais vu bien sûr -dans son esprit mais il était inutile de révèler ce genre de détails... L'homme fut arrêté et je pus reprendre ma réflexion là où je l'avais laissé.

Et, alors que je passais devant la tour de l'horloge du Palazzo dei Priori, une idée me vint. A midi, le Soleil serait à son zénith et surtout, la place serait bondée pour fêter la Saint Marcus. Des milliers de témoins admirant l'éclat sans pareil -des diamants, avait dit Bella- de ma peau. Mon côté théâtral était satisfait: Edward Cullen aurait une mort inoubliable.

Les heures qui suivirent furent longues et je m'efforçai de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à mon plan. Midi, lorsque retentirait le douxième coup de l'horloge, je m'exposerai aux rayons du Soleil. La garde accourerait aussitôt et, si les légendes disaient bien vrai, en quelques secondes tout serait fini.

Il ne me restait plus que cinq petites minutes. Je m'avançai à l'extrème limite de l'obscurité et de la sécurité que m'offraient les murs de la ruelle puis enlevai délicatement ma chemise qui atterrit sans bruit à mes pieds. J'observai une dernière fois la foule bigarrée et bruyante qui se bousculait sur la place puis fermai les yeux, laissant mon esprit se fermer entièrement pour ne plus penser qu'à une seule chose: ma Bella.

Doucement, je me repassais les plus beaux moments de ma vie, tous impliquant ma tua cantante. La journée dans la clairière. Je revoyais sans peine l'éclat magnifique de ses prunelles lorsqu'elle avait admiré ma peau illuminée. Ses questions qui me surprenaient toujours: 'Et toi, tu préfères quoi?' 'Le puma'... Je me souvenais parfaitement de la texture de sa peau, la petite ride qui se formait parfois au-dessus de ses sourcils lorsqu'elle était contrariée, la couleur de la robe qu'elle avait porté au bal, et ses yeux qui exprimaient toutes les choses que je ne pouvais lire dans son esprit.

Elle avait été le météore qui avait embrasé mon ciel. La cause de mon bonheur, la source de mes rires. Elle avait été tout et dans un dernier instant de lucidité, je me surpris à espèrer qu'elle avait eu raison -j'avais une âme- et que je pourrais la rejoindre. Danser avec les Anges. Chanter avec les étoiles. Avec elle. Pour l'éternité...

Un sourire envahit mon visage et je levai le pied, le visage de Bella envahissant mes pensées, pour enfin la revoir. Je murmurai mes derniers mots avec tendresse, m'adressant à l'ange qui devait m'attendre là-haut: « Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... »

Une seconde plus tard, un choc au niveau de ma poitrine me fit sursauter et j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Bella. Elle était là, sous mes yeux, me dévisageant avec anxiété. Emerveillé, je murmurai: « Etonnant, Carlisle avait raison. » J'avais une âme, oui, j'étais au Paradis et elle était là. Oh ma Bella!

« Edward! » Ma fée haletait et semblait contrariée. Doucement, j'effleurai sa joue de ma main et m'émerveillai de retrouver exactement la même sensation que sur Terre: je me brûlai d'un feu fort agréable à son contact. Son coeur battait lui aussi, et j'étais ravi de reconnaître la mélodie que j'avais apprise par coeur.

Je m'observai rapidement et constatai que j'étais toujours entier. Les légendes étaient vraies: ils sont très rapides... Au loin, un énième coup sonna mais je n'en avais cure. Je me rappelai alors le jour où Bella et moi avions regardé Roméo et Juliette et alors, je me jurai de ne plus jamais dénigrer ce pauvre fou de Montaigu: « _la mort, qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine, n'étend pas son empire encore sur ta beauté_ »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait été en paix, Bella s'agita une nouvelle fois et hurla: « Je ne sus pas morte! Et toi non plus! S'il te plaît, Edward, fichons le camp d'ici! Ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

Mais que racontait-elle?

« Nous sommes vivants. Pour l'instant. Mais il faut que nous décampions avant que les Volturi... »

Ce dernier mot me fit totalement reprendre pied avec la réalité et soudain, je me rendis compte que nous étions tous les deux dans l'ombre de la tour de l'horloge qui égrènait son dernier coup.

Je n'étais pas mort. Et Bella était là. Vivante.

Malgrè la précarité de notre situation -je sentais que Démétri et Félix approchaient-, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer à grands coups l'odeur délicieuse de Bella et de sourire. Le Soleil brillait de nouveau. Elle était là et je la quitterai plus jamais. Jamais.

Même l'éternité me semblait trop courte pour tout l'amour que j'avais à lui donner.

Et, alors que je plaquai Bella contre le mur le plus proche pour la protèger, je revis la plage scintillante de l'Île d'Esmé, la chambre bleue si accueillante... Et je me promis que je l'emmènerai là-bas.

Bientôt.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pour me le dire, un seul moyen: REVIEW!

Je compte écrire d'autres missing. Si vous êtes prêts à les lire, dites-moi aussi.

_Nouni_


End file.
